Allen Walkers secret
by Aosora 'Aoi-chan' Yuzuki
Summary: Allen walker, a 15 year old girl without any parents starts a new school life at   the black order. She tries to fit in, but that isnt the easiest thing if you have   snow white hair, and a scar over your left eye. LavixFEM!Allen/KandaxFEM!Allen
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

**Ellen: **This is my first story, I'm sorry that my english isnt that good...

**Allen:** Ellen does not own -Man or any character.

**Ellen:** Hope you like it :3

Summary:

Allen walker, a 15 year old girl without any parents starts a new school life at

the black order. She tries to fit in, but that isnt the easiest thing if you have

snow white hair, and a scar looking like a upside down star over your left eye.

She meets the two most popular guys in school, namely Kanda Yu and Lavi Bookman.

Allen tries her best to hide her secret, but Lavi seems to know something...

Kanda X FEM!Allen, Lavi X FEM!Allen

Prologue:

Allen pov.

The whitehaired girl ran towards the black order school, she had overslept and didn't even have

time to grab breakfast before going to school. The first bell rung and she ran even faster. She got inside just in time and started looking for the princples office. While looking she noticed people staring at her, after a little while she realised that she didn't have her wig on. She quickly put it on before anyone else could see her weird hair coulor. While she put on the wig she heard someone coming closer, she quickly turned around to see a chinese girl with green pigtails walking towards her. "Hi", the chinese girl said. "You must be Allen." she smiled at the said girl in front of her.

"Y-Yes." Allen answerd slowly. "My name is Lenalee Lee, and I'm from the student counsil." the chinese girl said. "Let me show you to the principles office" Lenalee said while grabbing Allens right hand and started to run. Allen, a little bit shocked by the sudden touch, flinched a bit but started to run. Two minutes later they stood outside the office, Allen panting a little bit wile Lenalee knocked at the door. A mans voice could be heard from inside. "Come in" the man said.

The two girls stepped inside and allen was really shocked at the mess, there was paper

almost everywere! "Sorry about the mess, but it's really a pain to clean up..." the man said

as Lenalee glaired at him. "Big brother, CLEAN UP ones in a wile!" she said angrily.

"I'M SORRY!" the man said wile crying floods of water.

After a wile, when everyone calmed down, Lenalee gave Allen the schedule. "We both have music class together first" she said, and ones again grabbed Allens arm and started running. "W-Wait" Allen said, but Lenalee didn't hear the little girl. When they got there the teacher asked why they where late and after that it was just like any other schoolday. Nobody paid any attetion to her, except when she where in the way.

On her way to the last class someone bumped into her beside the stairs, she could feel how she fell. But suddenly she felt someone holding her tightly. When she opened her eyes she saw a green eye looking at her. She quickly backed away, clearly embarassed. The boy in front of her just stared a second, a little bit confused about what to do. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "Y-yes, thank you..."

the little girl answerd quietly. The boy had red hair and an eyepatch over his left eye, looking really good, she thought. "Really?" He asked, "Whats your class? I'll take you there." he looked worridly at her. "Spanish class." she said with a pink blush on her pale cheeks. "Okey, I'm Lavi. Nice to meet

you." he said gently. "Whats your name?" he asked as they started to walk towards the classroom.

"Allen" the still embarassed girl answered him.

Lavi pov.

Lavi felt nostalgic somehow, and he blushed a little bit as he walked towards the classroom with 'Allen'. He couldn't help but to stare at her in the class. Something seem't different about her and the usual fangirls. Maybe it was just his imagination, but after school, he desided to followed her. He saw her walk slowly at first, but then she went around a courner and he ran after her. When he caught up to her, he saw her take of her wig and he could see her white hair glittering under the afternoon sun. She begun to turn around and he quickly hid behind a big box. When he looked out again, she was gone. Gone without a single trase. He just stood there and gaped.

"How could she just disappear like that?" he thought out loud, before going home.


	2. Chapter 1 Innocent heart

**Ellen:** Hello, again! :3

**Kanda:** Che.

**Lavi:** Why are you so happy, Ellen?

**Ellen:** Because 3 hours after I published the first chapter

I got a rewiew. She liked it! :3

**Allen:** Wow, I guess your lucky then!

**Ellen:** Jepp, for once.

**Lavi: **Today I'm gonna kiss Allen! Yay!

**Kanda: **SHUT UP, baka usagi!

**Ellen:** There they go again...

**Allen:** I guess I say it today, Ellen does NOT own -man or any character.

Chapter 1,

Innocent heart:

Allen pov.

When Allen was on her way home she felt like someone was following her, so she rounded a corner and took of her wig. The wig would only blow of if she had it on, Allen thought and looked back to make shure that no one could see her. When she didn't see anyone she quickly jumped up to the nearest roof. It would been imposible for a human, but Allen Walker was different. So it was no problem for the little white haired girl, but then she saw a certain redhead hiding behind a box. She felt her skin turn pale as she thought "Please, say that he didn't saw me, oh god, please!" and started to run, she ran so fast that she could feel her skin getting colder. Even if it still where really warm outside she felt like she was in the middle of a blizzard. When she finally reached her house Allen went directly to her room and collapsed on the bed, ignoring her stomach that was growling really loud. She felt tears flow down her cheek, and cried in hours before finally falling into a deep, dreamless sleep. Allen woke up early in the morning, looked at the clock on the nightstand, 4.00. She put on the shoes ( because Allen didn't change clothes before falling asleep...) and went down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I really regret that I didn't eat yesterday, because now my stomache feels like it going to kill me... "She thought out loud and quickly made a giant breakfast, even more than her usual. And quickly ate it so she could go to school. Saying "I feel like something bad is going to happen" before running towards school.

Lavi pov.

Lavi still wondered were Allen went yesterday. Feeling like something was wrong he rang Kanda.

After calling him four times, Lavi decided to give up... that was then he saw a girl looking around like she was lost. After taking a closer look the redhead saw it was Allen, and he quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed his jacket. When he got out he first couldn't see her, but then he saw her at the end of the road, running around a courner. Lavi started to run as fast as he could, and when he rounded the courner he saw her jumping up to the roof of the closest house! "H-how?" He thought, watching her looking around before jumping down at the other side. Lavi looked at his watch, 7.26 already! And the redhead ran back to his house to grab his old schoolbag, and ran as fast as he could to school.

Allen pov.

While going to school the white haired girl noticed she was lost, again. So she jumped up to the roof of the closest house and her eyes swept across the rooftops until she found what she was looking for. Then Allen ran to school, as fast as she could, not noticing that a certain redhead had seen her.

Lavi pov.

When Lavi got to school it was still some time left, so he decided to bother Kanda by calling him Yuu-chan and asking him stuff about the new girl until he took out 'mugen' (his sword) and threatened to kill the redhead. Luckily Lavi was saved by the bell, he run over to Allen calling her name as he grinned towards her, pretending that he never saw her little 'stunt' this morning. She turned around and gave Lavi a adorable smile, but it felt so fake that he felt like the air turn chilly. After the class had ended Lavi waited for everyone except Allen to leave. Then it was only Allen left he turned to her and took a deep breath, slowly exhaling. "Allen" Lavi started. "I saw you this morning." she smiled nervously at him "You did?" she asked. "How could you jump up to the roof whithout any problem?" he asked, staring into her eyes. She started to run, but the red haired boy was faster and he took her hand, stopping her from escaping.

She turned around, glaring at Lavi. Just when she was about to hit him, he kissed her. She stopped, he could feel her freeze. He could feel her trying to resist, but he took her waist and pushed her up the wall. She slowly gave up, and he realised her. Watching her pale face growing redder for every second.

Allen pov.

As soon as Lavi realised Allen, she backed away feeling her face getting warmer. "W-w-why did you do t-that?" she asked while glaring at him. "Because I wanted to" he answered. Suddenly Allens left eye started to hurt, and she could feel it was going to 'change'. Quickly, before he could see anything, she held her left hand in front of it. Allen watched him coming closer with a worried look, asking her something, but she couldn't hear. The only thing Allen could hear was her heart beat. She quickly run away, this time Lavi didn't have time to catch her, and she decided to go home and pretend to be sick. On her way out she almost crocked with a asian guy (almost looking like a girl with his dark long hair) and quickly apologised. He was so stunned, that she diceded to run for it before he recovered from his thoughts.

When she got home Timpcanpy, her little, golden golem flew right into her hair, she didn't care. She just went to her room and locked herself in.

**Ellen:** Allen, are you still angry that Lavi kissed you?

**Allen:** ….

**Ellen: **Allen?...

**Allen:** (turning around, with a fake smile on his face) No, I'm not

**Lavi:** Yay, Allen I got you!

**Allen: **(kicks Lavi on his knee) Ha! That's better.

**Everyone ( including Kanda):** Oops... (sweatdrops)

**Kanda:** Che, Ellen was going to say that please rewiew.


	3. Chapter 2 Dark thoughts

**Ellen: **Hello everyone! (beaming smile)

**Kanda: **Che.

**Komui:** Hello, hello! Today I and my absolutely adorable

little sister Lenalee will be here!

**Kanda:** Che.

**Lavi:** You seem to be in a bad mood today, Yuu-chan

**Kanda: **DON'T CALL ME THAT! (activates mugen) Die, baka usagi!

**Lavi: **(gulp) Waaaah! (running around in circels with Kanda behind)

**Ellen: **Let's start

**Allen: **Okey, Ellen does NOT own D. Gray-Man.

Chapter 2:

Dark thoughts

Lavi pov.

"Where did Allen go?" I thought as I half listened to the teacher. I could still feel the touch of her soft lips when I closed my eyes. "LAVI!" I jumped when I heard the female voice screaming almost into my ear, "Y-yes?" I answered while rubbing my right ear. "Schools over already!"

Lenalee answered. "What?" I shoked my head and looked at the clock. 16.05, I must have spaced out in at leat ten minutes! "Are you alright?" Lenalee looked worringly at me, "Yes, I was only thinking of something..." I smiled at her. "Really?" her eyes said that she didn't belive me. "I'm going to visit someone" I said as I grabbed my stuff and run towards the computer room. I looked

around to make shure that it wasn't any teachers around, and started to look after Allens adress.

"Bingo" I said when I found it.

Kanda pov.

Ever since that newbie ran into me, I have been feeling that something terrible is going to happen.

And now the stupied rabbit is actually sitting still consentrating. "Shit!" I thought, "Hell must have frozen over" but I didn't say anything out loud. Suddenly the bell rung and the school was over.

But that stupied rabbit still didn't move. "Che." I said as I walked out of the classroom. I was gonna go meditate.

Allen pov.

On my way home it started to rain, but I didn't care. I felt the cool water run down my cheek and my clothes turned wet. I reached a river and decided to walk towards the forest instead. I started to run, the clothes tightened around me. The wind started to blow harder, dark clouds dark clouds swept across the sky. It fit my mood perfectly. Timcanpi flew out of my pocket and I was a little bit suprised, then the little golem suddenly started to bite my ear. "Ooow!" I whined and he started to bite harder. "O-oow, okay, okay. I'm going home now so please stop it!" I said and run towards the old 'haunted' house. It was dark already, and you could see a few stars and the full moon. I walked in throught the backdoor and went to get a towel from the bathroom. On the way to the bathroom I saw the moon through the window. I stopped, my vision got blurry and I felt week in my knees. My scar hurt and I felt something run down my cheek and drop on the floor, when I looked down I saw the crimson coulored liquid and I dropped to the floor. Before everything went black I could hear someone call my name,"M-mana?"

15 minutes earlier

Lavi pov.

I didn't know what to say to her, so I desided to wait until afternoon before going. While I walked I could hear someone come, and when I turned around I saw Lenalee running towards me. When she came up with me I smiled at her, and we started to chat. After a little while it got quite, "Hey Lavi" she started. "Have you seen the new girl around?" she asked, "Not since school" I answered. She looked at me, "Do you think something happend to her?" I could see her worry, but I couldn't tell her that I kissed Allen. "Maybe she's just had an appointment or something" I said calmly, but I could feel the fear rise in my stomache. I felt like something bad was going to happen. " Oops, gotta hurry" I said to Lenalee, "Key', see you later" she shouted after me.

Normal pov.

Lavi ran as fast as he could to the adress, something told him that Allen was in danger. And when he finally reached the house he knocked at the door, "Allen! Are you there?" he shouted. He listened but no answer, "Allen!" he tried again, and suddenly he heard a something, it sounded like someone fell down. He felt the air getting colder and before he could even think he broke up the door and ran inside. "Allen!" he shouted again with his voice full of panic, when he saw the limp body on the floor, with half the face covered in blood. He grabbed the phone, but there was no connection. He paniced once again, what was he suposed to do? "W-who?" he heared Allen whispered. Her voice almost impossible to hear.


	4. Chapter 3 Unknown Feelings

**Lavi: **Allen! (sobbing) Don't die!

**Ellen:** Don't worry, he'll be alright.

**Allen:** Yes. It's just a story, Lavi.

**Lavi:** But your hurt.

**Kanda:** Just SHUT UP! And listen up, Baka Usagi!

**Ellen: **I do NOT own -man or any character.

Chapter 3:

Memories Of The Past

_Before:_

"_Allen!" he shouted again with his voice full of panic, when he saw the limp body on the floor, with half the face covered in blood. He grabbed the phone, but there was no connection. He paniced once again, what was he suposed to do? "W-who?" he heared Allen whispered. Her voice almost impossible to hear._

Lavi pov.

"I need to consentrate" I said as I smacked myself, "What do you do in these situations?"

I tried to talk to Allen, but she was pretty much uncounsious. I lift her limb body ( in bridal style) and ran out, carefully not to shake her. I ran for about 10 minutes, but to me every second felt like an eternity. "Shit, she's loosing to much blood." I thought as I saw a house at the end of the road.

I ran even faster towards the house, and saw a man chopping firewood. "HELP!" I yelled, the man turned around to face me and his eyes fell on Allen. "What happend?" the man asked, looking at the unusually pale Allen. "I found her at home like this, please call an ambulance!" I almost yelled at the man in panic. "Right" he said and quickly got inside the house. After a minute he came back with some bandages, a towel and a bucket with water. "They will be here soon," he started as he washed Allen's face carefully with the now wet towel. "But we better wash away some of the blood and try to stop the bleeding." I tried to help as much as I could, while it felt like the ambulance took forever. "Finally" I said when I saw the car coming "there here!"

Normal pov.

The red car stopped and two men jumped out. One of them lifting the uncounsious Allen into the car carefully, and the other asked Lavi about what happend. Two minutes later Lavi followed Allen to the hospital. The redhead teen looking worringly at the small girl in front of him.

_Later_

The redhead teen waited patiently for the doctor to come, "Lavi Bookman?" he heard somone said. "Yes" he said as he stood up, and the doctor showed Lavi to follow him. Silently, Lavi followed the man to a room there he could see Allen laying, sleeping calmly. "How is she doctor?" he asked, "She will be fine, but she need to rest for a few days." he said as the redhead could feel relieved. "She might even be home by tommorow." the doctor said as he slowly walked away, " You can visit her now, if you want. Just don't keep her awake for to long" he chuckled warmly. "Thank you"

was all Lavi could say as he watched the man walk away. When the man was gone he went inside the small room, hearing the soft wisper of the girl inside, "Lavi?" she looked at him with tired eyes, "What happend?" Lavi looked at her. "I found you uncounsious at home" he said, watching the girl as she blushed a little bit. "Oh, Thanks." she wispered. "It's should sleep, okay?" he said. "...okey..." he heard Allen say as she slowly drifted to sleep, with a peaceful look on her face.

_The next day_

Kanda pov.

This morning I woke up to the 'Happy go lucky' rays of the sun shining right at my eyes. I wish that it wouldn't be so fucking bright at the mornings, that fucking sun can go spread it's annoying 'Happy go lucky' rays somewhere else. As I went down the stairs I could hear Tiedoll, my "father" singing while he maked breakfast when he saw me he I choose to ran to school directly skipping breakfast.

I ran all the way and when I finally reashed a school I could see the stupid rabbit speaking with someone on his phone. I started to walk away from him when I heard him saying something about 'Allen' and 'get better'. I thought of the cute girl as I heard her name, and- NO! I _definitly dont think she's cute_! I yelled at myself in my thoughts. That silver-eyed girl is definitly not cute! She is NOT cute! Suddenly I could feel that redhead idiot stare at my back. "What?" I said as I shoot a 'What-the-hell-are-you-staring-at-you-stupid-rabbit,-fuck-of! glare at him. He looked down, blushing. "Allen-chan is on the hospitle" he said, "Yeah, so what?" I asked coldly, but I could feel fear rise in my stomache. "Don't you get it?" He shout at me, he was angry! "She's hurt!" I couldn't find any words so I just walked away, ignorning that stupid rabbit. But I couldn't help but to worry about Allen. What was wrong with me? I asked myself as I could feel my heart beat faster.

**Ellen:** Finally done!

**Kanda:** Oi! Moyashi the second!

**Ellen:** I'm not a moyashi! It's just you who's tall!

**Kanda: **Che, like I care. Why'd you make me sound so

emotional?

**Ellen: **Because I wanted to, BaKanda!

**Lavi:** Hey, moyashi-chan~

**Ellen:** I'm not a moyashi!

**Lavi:** Cant you make Allen-chan fall in love with me, or something?

**Kanda:** (wispering) She already are inlove with you, baka.

**Lavi:** Huh? Did you say something?

**Kanda: **No

**Ellen & Allen:** See you next time w


	5. Chapter 4 Surprice

**Ellen: **So, I'm sorry for not updating for so long.

**Allen:** What are we going to do now?

**Kanda:** Why don't you just shut up and read, baka moyashi 1&2

**Ellen&Allen:** I'm not a beansprout!

**Kanda:** Che.

**Ellen:** Now, you say it (points at Kanda)

**Kanda: **Why me?

**Ellen:** (turns black) Because you insulted us, BaKanda!

**Kanda:** Che. Ellen does not own -Man, Katsura Hoshino does.

Chapter 4:

Coincident

Allen pov.

The white haired girl was sleeping peacefully, until a ceartain redahead almost smashed in the door. Allen immediately sat up, fully awake and just stared at the boy that came in. "L-lavi?" she said nervously, " What happened out there?" Lavi shrugged, "Nothing special!" he said quickly with a wide grin. "I'm glad that your feeling better, the nurse said that you can go home tommorow!" the little girl smiled, "Buuuut, I'm not going to let you just take care of yourself. So I decided to help you, and Yu-chan is coming to! Probably..." he said. Allen stopped smiling and her cheeks turned pink as she looked down at her feet. "I can take care of myself" she said, still looking down. "No way I'm going to let you do everything by yourself!" he said, almost like when a father explained something to his child. "B-but I'm fine! Really!" Allen said. "Nope, your at a hospital right now! You can't just do everything by yourself all the time!" He said the last part so determined, that it was no room for any more argument. "Okay...thank's" the white haired girl said, blushing darker. Lavi couldn't help but to think back at the time he kissed her, and before she could react, he kissed her on her right cheek. Making her blush so much that he thought that she maybe got a fever. "W-what a-are you d-doing" she stuttered out when he placed a hand on her forehead. "Checking you're temerature, of course!" he said happily, "Oh, I think you have a fever..." he said while looking in his messenger bag. "I'm not! It's just that I'm embarassed!"

she said before she could even think. The white haired girl quickly put her hands over her mouth, and Lavi chuckeled softly. "Oooh" he said, "So you never kissed a guy before me?" he asked jokinly, faking a suprice. But the suprice soon became real, when the little girl shook her head. "R-really? I took you're first kiss?" he asked, feeling a little bit ashamed in front of the girl. "Y-yes" she wispered, thinking back on the time that he kissed her. Then shaking her head lightly, not wanting to think about something so embarassing. And then it was quiet, none of them knew what to say. The silence broke when Kanda came in. "Hurry up, idiot rabbit!" he said angrily, and looked at Lavi. Then he shoot a quick glance at Allen, who now had a surprised look on her face. The dark haired samurai started to blush a little bit, barely noticed by the redhead. Luckily for him, Lavi decided to pretend like he didn't see it."C-cute" Kand thought, but did not say anything. And the boy's went home, Lavi first hugged Allen tightly. And after they both went, Allen noticed something on the floor, she looked closer and saw Lavi's scarf laying there. She quickly took it up, but decided to give it to him the next day. She went back to her bed, and curled up by the pillows, taking a deep breath in the scarf, "It smells like Lavi" she thought, but then suddenly noticed her weard thoghts and quickly put it on the bedside table,

trying to think about some thing else.

Kanda pov.

Lavi had peruaded Kanda to drive Lavi to the hospital and home somehow, but the raven haired man never thought it was going to take almost an hour! He had been waiting outside in the warm sun, feeling like a complete idiot! "This is the last time I'm helping that stupid rabbit" he muttered to himself. "Huh? Did you say something, Yu? Lavi asked him. "No" Kanda answered, not wanting to bother talking to the redhead. It went quiet, but after some time Lavi couldn't take the silence anymore, "So... are you gonna do something tommorow? Lavi asked the raven haired boy, who pretended like he didn't hear anything, "Yu?" "Stop fucking calling me that!" Kanda growled at Lavi, who actually decided to be quiet for once. Soon they where at Lavi's house and Lavi said good bye before running into the old house. Kanda didn't bother to say anything, he just drove away. He didn't feel like going home yet, so he decided to drive to an old house that the kids used to tell ghost stories about. Not that he believed in ghost's. He just wanted to be alone where nobody could find him. When he reached the house he saw that someone had moved into it, how that was even possible. But he went to the nearby bench and sat down. Watching as the sun slowly dissapeared in the horisont, feeling the air turn cold and listened to the wind. But he didn't notice it, he couldn't help but to think about a certain person. Yes it was Allen he thought of. He couldn't help but to feel like the beansprout needed to be protected, and he felt like he wanted to touch her, hear her, see her. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" he asked the stars, knowing they wouldn't answer. He looked at the clock, "FUCK!" he said, running to the car and drove home.

Lenalee pov.

Ever since she heard about Allen being at the hospital she noticed that Lavi seemed down. And Lavi's never down, because he's like the king of the optimists. And thats not all, Lenalee ctually saw Kanda blush! And Kanda never blushes! And like the fangirl Lenalee was, she could only think of two things: 1) Lavi and Kanda are in love with each other, 2) Kanda and Lavi are both in love with Allen-chan, who is completely unaware about the situation. And she believed most in the second, witch she came up with a great idea. She was going to use the three of them to write a new fangirl book! "Lenalee~~" she heard her brother call, interupting her thoughts. "Lavi's on the phone~" he continued in his normal, over energetic voice. "Okay, coming!" she shout back, running down the stairs to grab the phone. "Hey Lavi," she said, "what's up?" "Well Allen-chan's coming out from the hospital tommorow, so I wondered if you wanted to follow us." Lavi said happily. "Yes, of course" she answered, "I thought I was going to take care of her since she lives alone, and decided to make dinner for her" he started, "Okay, that's great!" Lenalee said entusiastically. "But I am really bed at cooking, so... could you help me? Please?" he begged, "Okay, what are we gonna make?" "I thought miso soup" Lavi said, "Great! Let's meet by the shopping center by tommorow so we can buy the ingredients" "No need I already bought everything" Lavi said cheerfully, almost like Komui when he gotten a hug from Lenalee.

"Okay, let's meet by her house, then." she said. Okay, I'm picking her up first, so we meet there" Lavi said, "Key' see you" Lenalee said as she hung up.


	6. Chapter 5 Home

**Ellen:** Hello everyone!

**Kanda:** Che. Your too loud moyashi 2

**Ellen:** I'm NOT a moyashi! It's just you who are so freekin' tall!

**Lavi:** Awww, come on moyashi 2-chan~

**(Allen comes in)**

**Allen&Ellen:** I'm NOT a moyashi!

**(look at each other) Let's do it. (smiles evilly)**

**Lavi:** (gulp) O-okay, Bookman want me to go... so see you later! (running away)

**Allen&Ellen: **Die, BaKanda! (takes one of Komui's potions and trows at Kanda)

**Kanda: **What. The. Fuck. MOYASHI'S! (Kanda became a chibi!) I'm gonna kill you!

**(Lenalee comes in)** Oh, there you are Kanda. Komui needs you in his office, now.

**(Kanda walks away)**

**Lenalee:** Ellen does not own -Man or any character.

Chapter 5:

Family

Lenalee pov.

Lenalee had just gotten to the adress Lavi had given to her, but she couldn't believe her eyes! Allen couldn't be living in this old house! That's the 'Ghost House'! "Lavi!" she mutered angrily as she called her friend. "Hello" she heard Lavi say, "You gave me the wrong adress! I'm at the 'Ghost House'! "No, no. She lives there, look closer. Lenalee did as she was told, and saw the name on the mailbox. "Allen Walker" she read, "Okay, Lavi. I believe you, but why would she live _here_?" she asked curiously. "Don't know, but you can ask Allen, we are soon there" Lavi said and hung up, "Okay" she said.

Lavi pov.

Allen was asleep when they arrived, but just when Lavi was about to wake her up he noticed her smile. He felt his his cheeks warm up a little, but he didn't care. "She's just too cute~" he thought as he decided to let her sleep a little longer. Lavi lifted the small girl in bridal style towards the house. "Hi Lenalee!" he said quietly, not wanting to wake up the small girl, "What are you doing, Lavi?" Lenalee asked angrily, "take it easy, Lenalee! I just couldn't wake Allen-chan up when she looked like she was having such a good dream!" he answered, trying to calm Lenalle down. "Just look at her" he continued. Lenalee bent forward to take a closer look and saw Allen's smile. She giggled a little and took the key from Lavi to unlock the door, then she took Allen from Lavi and looked for Allen's bedroom. Lavi decided to look for the kitchen, and practically ran around while searching. When he finally found it he was shocked, it was a complete mess! He quickly started to clean it, while Lenalee looked after Allen. It took twenty minutes for Lavi, but he had been running around like the world would go under if he didn't hurry up. So for once his never ending energy was actually usefull. "Lenalee!" he shouted, "Are you allright?" when Lenalee heard Lavi she quickly ran down the stairs, "Shhh, Lavi" she said as she gestured for him to be quiet."L-lavi, Lena'... how lon' have I been slepin'?" Allen sluddered, still half asleep. Lavi looked at his clock, "about 40 minutes, Allen-chan. Did you have good dream?" he asked. "Yes'" Allen said quietly, still tired. "Hungry?" Lenalee asked "Yepp!" Allen answered, now completely awake at the thought of food. "Okay, Lavi and I will start to make dinner, so go and sleep for some more if you want." Lenalee said, giggling a little bit.

Allen pov.

Allen went back up to her bedroom, feeling a warm flutter in her chest. Downstairs she could hear Lavi and Lenalee looking for 'equipment' for cooking. And apparently that was really hard, because she could also hear them opening every cupboard that existed in the old kitchen. She giggled at the thought of her to friends searching for the pots that was probaly still standing on the dinnertable. "I found the pot!" she could hear Lavi shout, "Okay, coming!" Lenalee shout back not to long after. Allen just sat on her bed, listening to the wind outside. She could still feel the warm feeling in her chest, and slowly she was getting drowsy. She felt warm and safe, she was happy to finaly have made some friends. Real friends. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

Lavi pov.

"Allen~" Lavi said as he walked into the bedroom, "The food is ready" he said as he watched Allen slowly open her eyes. "Okay" Lavi heard the white haired girl say, her voice clearly showing how tired she was. When she got up he took her hand and almost dragged her to the kitchen, grinning all the time. "How is it? Good? Do you like it?" Lavi singed out when Allen took the first bite, "It is really good!" Allen answered happily, finnishing his first serving in only five minutes. "More?" Lavi heard Lenalee ask Allen, "Yes, please~" Allen aswered, eating the second and even third just as quick. "Wow" Lavi thought out loud when he saw how much she ate. Luckily his friends didn't hear him say annything, they both was talking about some things that happened in Lenalee's last class. Apparently the teacher had dropped her important papers somewhere, and thanks to that the class didn't get any homework.

_20 minutes later~_

"I won!" Lavi cheered happily, Allen just pouted jokingly, but she just looked so cute! "You said something Lavi?" Allen asked him, Lavi had accidentally said the word cute out loud. "Your just so cute when your pouting, Allen-chan!~" the redhead said as he hugged Allen. "W-what?" Allen stuttered out, blushing a little bit. "Awwww~ Your even cuter when your blushing!" Lavi said, "Hey Allen, how about a bet?" he asked, "Okay" she answered. "If I win over you again, then you have to help me with my homework" Lavi said, "I'm in, but if I win you must crossdress for 3 hours! Deal?" "Deal!" Lavi said, Allen didn't know that he had gone right into his trap.

**Ellen:** Anyone who can guess what the trap is?

**Allen:** Trap? What trap?

**Ellen:** Lavi, a little help please? (smiles nervously)

**Lavi:** Nothing you have to worry about, Moyashi-chan!

**Allen:** It's Allen! Get that already!

**Kanda:** Che. Please review. (looking at Allen, blushing a little bit)


	7. Chapter 6 The trap

**Ellen:** Hey again, everyone!

**Lavi:** Not many who could guess what the 'trap' was...

**Allen:** What trap? Why won't anyone tell me? (pouting)

**Lavi:** Oh~ You are so cute Allen!

**Inside of Kanda's head:** Wow, moyashi's really cute when he's pouting! (blushing)

**Kanda (outside):** Che. Shut up, baka usagi. (glares at Lavi)

**Lavi:** Okay (sweatdrops)

**Ellen:** I do NOT own -Man or any character! If I did, Allen would have a twin sister.

"_Hey Allen, how about a bet?" he asked, "Okay" she answered. "If I win over you again, then you have to help me with my homework" Lavi said, "I'm in, but if I win you must crossdress for 3 hours! Deal?" "Deal!" Lavi said, Allen didn't know that she had gone right into his trap._

Chapter 6:

The trap

Lavi pov.

"So...what's the bet about?" he could hear Allen ask. _"Shit! I didn't think of that!"_ Lavi thought, "Eeeh... Who's the best muffin maker?" he said while grinning dumbly. It was quiet for at least four minutes before Lavi decided that they should start right away. "What kind of muffins should we make?" Allen asked as they went to the kitchen. "I don't know, what do you wanna make?" Lavi asked hoping that she would say chocolat, because Lenalee and Lavi never thought of buying vanilla... "Chocolat" he heard Allen say as he thought that Lady Luck must really be on his side today. "Okay~" Lavi sang happily, practically skipping of pure joy all the way (witch was only a 1 minutes walk) to the kitchen.

Normal pov.

Allen and Lavi where now both covered in flour thanks to timcanpy, who just wanted to be helpful..

(Tim had tried to help them with the ingredients, and ended up pushing the flour so it fell right on Lavi's head, and then Allen had somehow tripped over a chair and fell right into the mess.) "Tim!" the golden golem sweatdroped at the sight, and zoomed to the sink to get a dishcloth. "You alright, Lavi?" Allen said, looking worringly at Lavi. At first Lavi just looked at her, the shock clearly written over his face, but after whatfelt like an eternity, Lavi couldn't hold it in anymore so he laughed until his stomach hurt. Allen, surprised by Lavi's reaction couldn't help but to giggle a little bit. But they were interupted by timcanpy, who throwed the now wet dishcloth right in Lavi's face, earning another giggle from Allen.

Time skip

"Lenaaleeee!~" Lavi's voice could be heard in the entire house, and soon small footsteps could be heard too. "Yeah, are you done?" The green haired girl asked, standing next to timcanpy. "Yup! So now you must test them~" Lavi chirped so happily that he looked like something from a fairy tale, earning a sweatdrop from the two girls. Suddenly Lavi took two muffins, one with green paper wrapped around it and the other with blue, and shoved the first one into Lenalee's mouth. "Mffh!" she tried to speak, but found it impossible. (Yeah, who would be able to speak with a mouth full of muffin?) So she just pouted and swallowed carefully before she suddenly smiled. "It's good!~" she said before barely stopping Lavi from doing the same thing again. She took a small bite, and smiled. "This one was good to, but the first one was best" she said, "Oh, Lavi you won" Allen congruatulated Lavi. "Yeah, looks like it" he grinned at them _"The plan is going great, part two clear!"_ he thought.

**Ellen:** What do you think would happen next?

**Lavi:** I know! I'm gonna make Allen fall in love with me!

**Kanda:** (hits Lavi on the head) That question was for the readers! Baka-usagi!

**Ellen: **Soooo.. please review~

A/N: Please vote for what kind of moster you want Allen to be:

Pureblood vampire,

Wherewolf,

Yuuki-onna(snow woman),

WhereCat,

WhereDog,

WhereFox,

Or something with wings,

own ideas are also very welcome!


	8. Chapter 7 Warm snow

Allen pov.

Allen looked up to the moon, its blue light casting a gentle light in the room. She sighed as she licked at her lollipop, the ice on it cooling her down. Suddenly the door opens and Lavi comes in, wearing a red and green pj. "Hey, Allen. Its starting to get cold in here, do you kno-" he started, but was interupted by Allen. "Its because I opened the window, but why are you up in the middle of the night?" she asked, letting her eyes fall on Lavi. "Why did you open a window? You're goin to get a cold!" he said, almost as if he was scolding a young girl. Allen shook her head, "Nuh-uh, I won't because I'm an Yuuki-onna!" she said, grinning at Lavi's surpriced expression. "What!"

_The next morning..._

"Good morning, Allen-chan!" Lavi said as the white haired girl went into the kitchen, "Morning" she said as she yawned. Suddenly there was a crash and a groan, "Ouch... Allen, do you got any ice packs?" the red haired teen said, holding up his arm to show her a burn that went from his thumb to pinkie finger. "No, but I could heal that burn" she said and almost laughed at Lavi's outburst. "You can _heal?_"he almost screamed, before nodding. Allen took his hand carefully, and held one hand over his burn. Lavi watched, fascinated as the burn slowly dissapeared. He heard her sigh when she was done, and looked where the burn should be, not a single trace. "Wow" he said, before hugging her. "You're amasing!" Allen blushed a little, and smiled at him. "We should get ready for school, we only got twenty minutes before our first class" she said, and they both ran upstairs to get their bags.

_On the way to school..._

Allen and Lavi walked towards the school when Lenalee ran past them. "Wha- Hey, Lenalee! What's with the rush?" Lavi asked grinning at her, before fake-crying "You haven't dumped us for someone else, have you?" he asked. At first she looked completely lost, but soon she got the joke. "Ah Lavi, yes I dumped you because I got Allen-chan now" she joked back, and went over to Allen. "Lenaleeee- how could you do this to meeee?" Lavi started to cry more fake-tears as he said this, and Allen giggled a little bit at her friend's antics. Both Lenalee and Lavi turned at the sound, and all three started laughing loudly. As soon they reached the school Lenalee separated herself from her friends as she had another class, and the other two went to their class, until they almost ran right into a long haired and pretty tall guy. "Hey, Yu-chan!" Lavi exclaimed brightly, and Allen smiled at him. Kanda looked at Allen and a tiny blush appeared at his face, almost impossible to see. But apparently Lavi noticed it, as he stared at Kanda as if he was an alien. Suddenly, Allen's left eye started hurting and she looked down so that nobody would notice the 'change'. Lavi looked at her, "Is something wrong, Allen-chan?" he asked, and took away the hand that she didn't realise she held protectivly in front of her eye. "Ah, n-no. I just got something in my eye" she lied quickly. "Okay, see you later Yu-chan!" he said cheerfully as he started to drag Allen away, but she barely noticed as a single thought went around in her head: "He's a youkai"

**Ellen:** I'm sooo sorry! I don't have much inspiration, so it became really short...

**Allen:** Don't worry, you said that next chapter would come extra early instead, right?

**Ellen: **Yeah... I'm gonna try to update next tuesday, but please review so I can get some more ideas! Onegai!

**Kanda:** heard her, review! (growls treatingly)


	9. Chapter 8 Ice and snow

**Ellen:**I'm sooo sorry, sometimes my document seems to rebell against me... (crying anime tears)

**Kanda:** It works now, doesn't it? So keep writing.

**Ellen:** Okay~

"_Is something wrong, Allen-chan?" he asked, and took away the hand that she didn't realise she held protectivly in front of her eye. "Ah, n-no. I just got something in my eye" she lied quickly. "Okay, see you later Yu-chan!" he said cheerfully as he started to drag Allen away, but she barely noticed as a single thought went around in her head: "He's a youkai"_

Chapter 8:

Ice and snow

Kanda pov:

Kanda couldn't believe his nose, that girl (Allen-chan) was a yuuki-onna! And something else to, she smelled like a dragon and a tenshi, but _why_?

Kanda spent the entire class just thinking, and the first times he would start thinking about her he had to pretend to cough, just so that nobody would see him blushing. "Allen-chan..." he almost slapped himself when a picture of Allen wearing an beatiful light blue dress, standing in a church smiling at him. Then he walked closer to her in takt with the music, he was just about to kiss her both of them closing their eyes, their lips coming closer, and closer-

"Kanda Yuu, what are you doing sleeping in my class!" the teacher asked sternly, but he pailed when he saw all the ki behind Kanda. "Shut up." Kanda said slowly, glaring at everyone in the room. Suddenly everyone became so quiet that you could actually hear if someone dropped a feather. The teacher slowly backed away, and the a ringing sound could be heard, "Everyone please read page 106 until next week, have a good day!" the teacher said as he rushed out the room, sighing in relief as he couldn't feel Kanda's 'killer intent' anymore.

Allen pov:

"And if you then take five..." Allen sighed, math was so boring, it didn't take long before she actually fell asleep.

Allen was walking down a small path, everything looked distorted. She looked up, the sky's colour was blood red, and the moon was black! Suddenly purple clouds covered the sky, and she almost screamed in surprice as a mix of purple and red snow fell down. She ran down towards a lake, the only thing that didn't look like something from a nightmare, but when she was almost beside it, she tripped and fell right inside of it. She quickly shut her eyes and hold her breath, waiting for the cold water to wash over her. When it never came, she opened her eyes she saw a beatiful landskape, almost like a picture. The snow fell so slowly that it was almost like time didn't exist in there, and there was not a single tree in sight. "Where am I?" she wispered to herself, but there was nothing that she recognised.

"Allen, wake up..." someone said as he poked her, "The math class is over!" this time she opened her eyes to see... something red, she waited for her eyes to focus and when they did she almost fell of her seat. Lavi was so closed, it almost looked as if he was about to kiss her! She heard someone giggle, and then Lavi moved closer. "Wha- Lavi, what are you doing?" she asked, and lavi looked at her, "Are you awake yet?" he asked. "I think so..." she said, uncertain because of her friend's behavior. "Good, you're still half asleep" he said grinning. "What do you mean?"Allen asked, "That means I can do _this_!" he said as he kissed her. Allen fellt herself blush as a everyone in the room gasped, and pushed Lavi away before running away from the stares. But as she ran she missed a box around the corner, and a certain swordsman. She fell right on top of... "Kanda?"

**Ellen: **Well... please review?


	10. Chapter 9

**Ellen: **I am so sorry for the long wait, but here you go. A brand new chapter.

**Kanda: **Che. You could have been faster, damn moyashi.

**Ellen: **I. AM. NOT. SMALL. (throws a de-aging potion at Kanda)

(Allen walks in)

**Ellen: **Ah, perfect timing Allen. Could you please do the disclaimer?

**Allen: **Eh? Oh, sure.

Ellen or now known as Aosora do not own -Man. This is just a fanfiction so don't sue her.

**Ellen: **Good! Now let's begin shall we?

Chapter 9:

Kanda pov:

Kanda grunted as he fell to the ground, now if any other person but Allen had knocked him down he or she would have been killed but now he could only stare at the blushing face of his little angel... Wait! Since when was she his? Gah! He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of his... rather distracting thoughts. "K-Kanda?" He felt his cheeks heat up when he heard her call his name. "Allen? You should be careful with were you run. Here." He offered her his hand which she gently took and he pulled her to her feet. "I'm sorry for running into you" She bowed to him in apology. "Ah, well don't worry about it. I'm fine and you didn't get hurt either, right?" She shook her head, making the wig-hair sway slightly in a almost mesmerizing way, if only that had been her real hair floating around her head like a pillow of light. He almost hit himself for thinking that. She was a _Yuuki-onna_ _hybrid_ for gods sake! But she was really nice... And had such a cute little pout on her face right know... And her moving lips just looked so _kissable_!

Allen pov:

"Kanda? Hey Kanda!" Allen snapped her fingers in front of his face, which thankfully returned him to the real world. "Wha-what?" He sputtered out, and she had to hold back a giggle at his small blush as he stuttered. "You were daydreaming for almost ten minutes!" she looked worriedly at him, "Do you have a fever? Should I take you to the nurse?" she tried to reach up to feel his forehead, but he stepped back. "N-no I'm fine, but thanks. I should hurry home anyway..." he trailed of as he turned around waving back before walking away. "So that I won't do something I'll regret." He finished when he thougt she couldn't hear him anymore. Allen waved back to him, but frowned at what he had said. "I sure hope he is alright..."

"Aaaaallleeeeeen-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!"

She heard Lavi shout and turned around only to be glomped from behind. "Hehe~ Finally I caught you!" He smiled and she blushed as she remembered what happened. "I-I need to go home, see you later Lavi" She sighed in relief that the pain in her eye had disappeared, but couldn't help but feeling like something was going to happen. Something big.

Lavi pov:

"So Kanda is starting too fall for you, huh? Well, I'm _not_ gonna lose... I will make you mine" He whispered to no one, slowly walking home to prepare his little 'plan'.

**Ellen: **Soooo... That's it for now, but I hope I can update soon. Please review, it helps keep me motivated.


End file.
